inebmfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Four
Basic Info Little four is a Biological AI, which means he will be able to take up a human body if technology advances far enough. He is one of the original reasons why Ling Lan died and lived such a painful life in her previous life. Little Four really, really, really, wants to be Ling Lan's Number One Follower and is very protective of his position. He is the support Ai created by the Virtual Space to help Ling Lan in all her activities. Little Four is beyond all the technologies of Ling Lan's current world, so he is basically a god in the Virtual World and is unstoppable. Fun Facts He is a highly praised and established webnovel author. "Mecha learning device number 444444444 from the Mechanical Kingdom of the Mandora star system! Also your contracted long-term companion. "How could this world have such a progressive learning device such as myself? Also, you may have forgotten, but it was I who put you back in one piece when your spiritual self almost dispersed after your physical body died." Ling Lan abruptly remembered the voice she had heard when she had died in her past life. Her expression changed dramatically, "What in the world happened?" The childlike voice replied, "Your previous body could not support your powerful spiritual power, and so thoroughly collapsed. Luckily for you, a once in a blue moon wormhole happened to open up right then. I managed to gather your diffusing spiritual energy at the final moment and took the opportunity to absorb some local energy to carry your spiritual self through the wormhole to this advanced world 10000 years in the future." "How does that work?" Ling Lan was very curious, what did this have to do with her luck? The childlike voice sniffed. "If we had remained in your original world, even if I had taken your spiritual self and let you be reborn there, you would still have died in the end. The weak physical bodies of the babies there would never have been able to support your immense spiritual self." As if sensing that it hadn't explained clearly enough, the childlike voice added, "Even an adult's body wouldn't have worked. The result would have been a replica of your previous body." Ling Lan shuddered. She did not want to experience that pain — of all her organs failing and breaking apart, then healing only to break apart again — ever again. At that thought, Ling Lan asked worriedly, "And there's no worry of that now?" The childlike voice sounded pleased with itself as it responded. "That's right. 10000 years later, spiritual power has been successfully uncovered and developed. Now, the bodies of babies are strong even in their mother's wombs, and some may even be able to withstand tier-3 or tier-4 spiritual power from birth. So long as you take a little care, you won't die." Hearing this, Ling Lan relaxed. Being able to live on was all she was asking for. However, what the childlike voice said next made Ling Lan's heart leap into her throat once again. "That being said, I still have to help you restrain your spiritual power, or else your current body will still be unable to take it." "Then, will there be any danger?" The learning device sounded so young ... was it really reliable? Ling Lan couldn't help but worry. "I can only guarantee you two years without worry. If you don't work hard to increase your body's resilience within this time frame ... you will still end up dead as a doornail!"